Cardfight Yu-Gi-Oh!
by otakuroy
Summary: Cardfight vanguard cards turned into Yu-Gi-Oh cards. It's still a project and not sure if I will continue it.


Cardfight Yu-Gi-Oh!

Preview

this maybe only an one shot chapter, I'm just goofing around and make stuff up about the cards. Be sure to leave a comment of what you think of this crossover and perhaps I might make a story out of it. Who knows, maybe it's a new change of twist for those who are fans of cardfight vanguard and Yu-Gi-Oh!

Now let's begin, image, every unit you once knew and use in battle. Has turned into Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. Let's! Stand up! Duel!

Two males appearing in front of each other by a flash of blue and red light. The red light desolves and shows Kai Toshiki the Kagero user. The blue light shows Aichi the royal paladin user. They both gaze up for two new structure decks floating down in front of them. Both snatched their decks along with one of their arms glowing, they both received a duel disk. Kai received the Slifer red duel disk and Aichi the Obelisk blue duel disk.

They insert their decks into the duel disk deck holder, automatically getting shuffled by the AI until it stopped and shoved the top 5 cards forward out of the deck case to draw from. Once they drew them, their life points are shown on the duel disk.

**Kai**

**Hand 5**

**4000**

**Aichi**

**Hand 5**

**life points 4000**

The turn goes to Kai first, now let's begin the fight!

Kai/Aichi: Stand up! Duel!

Kai: draw! I summon **Lizard Runner, Undeux**, in defense mode!

**Lizard Runner, Undeux **

**Attack 600**

**Defense 1000**

**Level 2**

**Normal tuner card**

**Attribute fire**

**Type dragon**

Kai: I set one card face down and end my turn.

Aichi: draw! I summon **Stardust Trumpeter** in attack mode!

**Stardust Trumpeter **

**Attack 600**

**Defense 1000 **

**Level 2**

**Normal tuner card**

**Attribute Light**

**Type Fairy**

Aichi: then I will activate the spell card **Pixy Fife and Drum **If I control a monster with Trumpeter in it's name, I can search through my deck to special summon another monster with trumpeter in it's name. Come forth! **Star Call Trumpeter**!

**Star Call Trumpeter**

**Attack 1600**

**Defense 1200 **

**Level 4**

**Effect card**

**Attribute Light**

**Type Fairy**

Aichi: now for her effect, when this card is special summoned to the field. I can either special summon **Blaster Dark** or **Blaster Blade** from my deck. I choose my avatar! Come forth! My vanguard! **Blaster Blade**!

**Blaster Blade **

**Attack 1900**

**Defense 1200 **

**Level 4**

**Effect card**

**Attribute Light**

**Type Warrior**

Aichi: I activate blaster Blade effect! By paying 1000 life points, I can send a monster on your field to the graveyard. Undeax is defeated!

The white knight with blue hair pierced it's sharp edged sword down the ground to send out a shockwave that turned the red lizard into ashes.

Aichi: Now I will direct attack you!

Kai: when a direct attack is declared on me, I can use **Guard Griffin** monster effect. I can special summon him in defense mode.

**Guard Griffin**

**Attack 500**

**Defense 1000 **

**Level 3**

**Effect card**

**Attribute Fire**

**Type Beast**

Aichi: then I will battle it with my blaster blade!

Kai: by paying 500 life points, I can use Griffin secondary effect. When a monster declares an attack on my monster, I can double it's defense points.

The red Chimera extended it's shoulder plate into a round scaled shield to block the swing of the white knight. the sword itself ended up being damaged on the edge.

**Blaster Blade 1900 attack versus Guard Griffin 2000 defense**

Kai: your monster lost the battle and you take the deflect damage of 100

Aichi: kgg...I set one card and end my turn.

**Aichi**

**hand: 3**

**life points 2900**

Kai: draw, I normal summon Dragon Knight, Nehalem in attack mode

**Dragon Knight, Nehalem**

**Attack 2000**

**Defense 1000 **

**Level 4**

**Effect card**

**Attribute Fire**

**Type Warrior**

Kai: Nehalem attacks your Stardust Trumpeter!

Aichi: I open up my trap card! **Brave knight**! When a monster is attacked, I can select one warrior type monster on my side of the field and let it be the target instead. But as an added bonus, he won't be destroyed during this battle.

The white knight jumped in front of the frightened trumpeters and blocked the lighting using it's sword as a lighting rod.

Kai: not bad, then I will open my trap called **Kagero Inferno**. When a fire dragon of mine failed to destroy the monster in battle, I can destroy all other monsters on my opponents field expect the one that I battled.

Aichi: but your monster is a warrior, not a dragon.

Kai: Nehalem effect, this card is also treated as a dragon type monster. there for this trap will now burn your other cards into ashes!

The knight on the dragon pulled the straps of jaw of the dragon to open up, burning up a fire orb and launched it into the sky with splattering fire bits hitting the trumpeters. They both yelled before they disappear into fairy dust.

Aichi: kgg...trumpeters...

Kai: I will end my turn with that, now. Let's see what you can do, Sendou Aichi.

**Kai**

**Hand 3**

**life points 3500**

Aichi: then I will try, draw!

Aichi: I normal summon the knight of darkness! **Blaster Dark**!

**Blaster Dark**

**Attack 1900**

**Defense 1200 **

**Level 4**

**Effect card**

**Attribute Dark**

**Type Warrior**

Kai: another Blaster monster...

Aichi: next I will use this spell card, **Fusion Unity**! Fusing my two knights together! To fusion summon from my extra deck, **Majesty Lord Blaster!**

**Majesty Lord Blaster**

**Attack 2200**

**Defense 2000 **

**Level 6**

**Fusion card**

**Attribute Light**

**Type Warrior**

Aichi: **Fusion Unity** secondary effect, when this card is used to fuse a dark attribute monster with a light monster, I can draw two cards.

Aichi drew two more cards from his deck.

Aichi: Majesty Lord Blaster monster effect! For each Blaster unit in my graveyard, my monster gains 300 attack points for each of them.

**Majesty Lord Blaster attack points 2200 + 600 = 2800 attack points.**

Aichi: now my monster shall battle your **Nehalem**!

**Dragon Knight, Nehalem 2000 attack points versus Majesty Lord Blaster 2800 attack points**

The knight with grey armor raised it's pure sword without color and dashes passed the dragon knight to split it into two, it turned into ashes behind the knight for he ready his sword to the Griffin.

Aichi: when Majesty Lord Blaster destroys a monster in battle, Once per turn I can banish one Blaster unit from my graveyard to have it attack again. Plus when my monster battles a monster in defense mode, I can inflict piercing damage.

Kai: I pay 500 life points, to increase Griffin defense points once more. Also, by banish a Blaster unit from your graveyard, your monster loses 300 attack points.

**Majesty Lord Blaster 2500 versus Guard Griffin 2000 defense**

The knight pierced through the shoulder plate of the griffin and got into it's flesh. It screeches it's final breath before it turned into ashes.

Aichi mind: he reduced the damage by 500 with that move.

Aichi: I end my turn.

Kai: I activate the spell card **Dragon Tomb**. Now all my monsters in my graveyard becomes a dragon type monster for one turn. Now I got three dragons in my graveyard.

Aichi: what are you going to summon?

Kai: If I have no monsters on the field and my opponent controls a monster, if I have three fire dragons in my graveyard I can Summon this monster without any sacrifices. **Dragonic Overlord**!

**Dragonic Overlord**

**Attack 3000**

**Defense 2500 **

**Level 8**

**Effect card**

**Attribute fire**

**Type dragon**

The ashes that were laying on the ground got lit on fire, the fire gathered around into one being. It turned into a dragon figure as it's spreading it's wings out to show off it's crimson armored scale skin of his.

Kai: now face the wrath of my own avatar! Sendou Aichi!

The two monsters ready their blades, the dragon receiving the crimson hellfire behind him and charges fully towards the knight. The knight swings his sword and parry it's blade against the dragon blade, both struggling with gritting teeth as a glimpse of flash blinded the battlefield to make the result unknown.

To be continued?

Hope you all like it, let me know if you guys want to read more of this and tell me what you like about it so far.


End file.
